


Ink Filled Bottle

by GayCheerios



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, M/M, Nightmares, trans shuichi saihara, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: There are few times he truly opens up to his friends. But when he does, they really make him crack. He kept all his feelings in a bottle. In this nice bottle he tucked deep away into his heart.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	Ink Filled Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent fic with a way better ending to how events in my life play out, i really don’t have much else to say here...other than please enjoy?

Alone. As Saihara lies under the covers, in the pitch black, he’s alone. Of course, his phone is right next to him. He could pick it up, and text any of his friends. But he knows they’re busy. He knows that they’re having fun, and he wouldn’t want to ruin that.

Don’t lie, and say that, for example: You’re out and about with your best friends, not a care in the world, and you get a text that one of your other friends is feeling depressed-you wouldn’t feel just a bit annoyed? 

Saihara knows it to be true. He doesn’t want to bother them with the reasons. With the same reasons that have kept dragging on him for two months. These long months. There’s so much. So much of everything that it makes him numb. He buries himself under the covers more. Amami and Kiibo are graduating this year. It scares him that they’ll soon be gone. He’s scared they’ll never see each other. Or that they’ll even want to see him. 

He can feel the tears pouring down his face. Boys aren’t supposed to cry. If he wants to be a boy then he can’t cry like this anymore. 

Of course he could text Ouma too. But why would he bother his boyfriend? He’s surely busy with something. He’s not meant to waste anyone’s time. He shouldn’t. 

He shifts in place. Saihara can practically  _ hear  _ his friend’s sweet and gentle voices calling: “It’s ok to text us. It’s ok to call us. We’re here.” He can’t give into the temptation. He loves them too much to bother them. He knows they’re surely having a blast without him.

He doesn’t  _ want  _ their pity. He doesn’t  _ want  _ to look like he’s begging for attention from the only people that openly accept them. Because really their attention is  _ everything.  _ His family would never accept him. His Uncle doesn’t accept him. They’re the only people who do. 

Depression has been hitting him so hard the past couple of months, and he just can’t shake it. There are few times he truly opens up to his friends. But when he does, they really make him crack. He kept all his feelings in a bottle. In this nice bottle he tucked deep away into his heart. The death of loved ones, the almost crippling dysphoria, his anxiety, all his fear about his friends graduation, his paranoia, all of it, had been tucked away. But they could get that out of him. As soon as Akamatsu, Amami, Kiibo, and Ouma talked to him so sweetly, and hugged him the way they did-he would always crack. 

He misses them in the cold and bitter darkness of his own room. Even with his blanket, his insides were ice cold. It just got darker, and darker….

_ “Saihara~chan! Come on silly, we’re all going out today, don’t wanna miss that now do you? Momota-kun is finally in town and we scheduled a meet-up today. How does that sound my beloved?”  _

_ “Sounds wonderful Ouma-kun.”  _

_ Ouma smiles that cheeky little smile of his, and off they go.  _

_ When they get to the park, where they were to meet, Momota, Akamatsu, Kiibo, and Amami stood there happily. Saihara was overwhelmed with emotions, and ran to them all, happily hugging them.  _

_ The sun started to fade out, as it was replaced with an icky black, red, and yellow sky. His friends one by one, melted into sand before his hands, each one of them fading to dust on the sidewalk. He turned his head quickly to see Ouma smiling innocently at him.  _

_ Ouma walked forward and leaned down to Saihara’s face.  _

_ “You’re all alone Saihara Shuichi. In the darkness you’ll forever be forgotten. Eventually everyone will forget about you. You’ll just...die.” Ouma pressed a kiss to his forehead. “And that, is no lie.” He says, with a sinister smile _ .

Saihara wakes up with a gasp, as he feels the fresh tears pouring down his face. There’s a banging at his door. He runs to his bedroom door, to see his friends all worriedly gazing at him. 

He feels their arms wrap around his body, and he finally breaks. There’s no more bottle anymore. They smashed it. 


End file.
